Thicker Than A Brick
by AverageLucas
Summary: Lelouch is thicker that a brick, so C.C has to spell it out for him.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is another one-shot made because I was sick and bored and had nothing to do.**

**Enjoy, I hope the characters aren't to OOC.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Lelouch resisted the urge to rub his temples, as he typed something on his computer. He was sitting on the library working on a history project , the catch it was a team project.

He raised his head to see his partner, Shirley was sitting in front of him looking flustered and fidgeting with her fingers. This confused the young man, why would she be nervous?. Of course Lelouch hadn't noticed the few glances Shirley stole at him, or how she would open her mouth to say something just to close it and look away blushing.

He managed to hold an exasperated sigh, it wasn't that Shirley was bad company, in fact he rather enjoyed her company, but he had things to work on and a witch to look after '_God knows what she is doing now'_ he thought.

He resumed his work, scowling at the self gratifying lies the book at his side held. It was truly despicable how Britannia changed history in their favor, but then again history was written by the victor.

He noticed Shirley wanted to say something so he asked "what's wrong Shirley?, something on your mind?". Shirley, upon receiving her secret crush' attention furiously blushed and started fiddling with everything at reach.

His amethyst eyes examined the girl before him, that in an attempt to hide her blush started to look at the floor. Finally she spoke "umm no, I mean yes!" she started raising her head but eventually turned it to the ground again.

She seemed to muster up enough courage to talk to him again and so she did. "Well you see, If you have the time, I was wondering, of course if you want to and have the time, I have tickets to the movies, and I was wondering if you didn't have anything to do, maybe you would want to…"

She closed her eyes', like she was preparing to be struck, and meekly finished.

"... come with me"

Lelouch pondered on it for a second, It would be nice to relax with a friend for a while, besides there were no pressing matters with the black knights.

"Sure, it could be fun" he answered, not fully understanding what he agreed to.

At his answer Shirley's face seemed to lit up, as broad and dreamy smile spread across her lips. "Really?, that's great!, I mean, thank you, pick me up a-" however, before she could finish the sentence, Lelouch saw an uncommon green hair with its uncommon owner. casually strolling behind Shirley.

"Ghak!" he almost screeched in surprise, "sorry Shirley, I have to go, call me" he hurriedly said, standing up, picking up his stuff and going in search of the witch before Shirley could figure out what was going on.

He quickly got out of the library looking around for any traces of the witch. _'What's up with her, this is the fourth time this week she gets out of the room'_ he thought irritated. He walked through the halls, turning his head in search of the witch until he finally saw her through the window, in the gardens, twirling around.

She was wearing her Ashford uniform, her hair tied into 2 pony-tails tied with pink laces, she also had those robotic earrings or whatever those things were supposed to be, truly Lelouch didn't know.

Almost stomping his way out he found himself inches from the witch. She had her usual expression, bored and emotionless, and she barely put any resistance when he grabbed her by the arm and forcibly carried her away. He brought her closer to him and grabbed her by both shoulders guiding her towards the council clubhouse.

Only the sound of Lelouch gritting teeth could be heard, Lelouch was angry and this made C.C smirk, annoying Lelouch was to fun for his own good.

Neither of them said anything until they reached Lelouch's room, where he lightly pushed her towards her bed and spoke, "mind telling me what the hell is wrong with you, this is the fourth time you've gotten out, do you want the OSI or Suzaku to find us?".

She just shrugged and walked to his bed turning her back on him, and without the barest hint of emotion said "I tried to tell you this subtly" she turned around, a playful smirk now on her face, "but…" she took a few slow steps forward "...since you are thicker than a brick and won't figure it out on your own"

He raised an eyebrow at the approaching witch, was he insulting his intelligence now?.

"Soooo…" she continued walking until she was mere inches from him, he had to look down to meet her eyes and she had to look up. "... I'm going to have to spell it out for you".

She still had that playful smile across her lips, but her eyes were passive.

He was going to say something but was cut off by C.C lifting her finger and putting it on his chest.

The finger lingered there for a moment before she issued a command the playful and smug smirk gone, replaced by stone faced seriousness, her eyes held a never seen before determination.

"Your heart…"

She narrowed her eyes in determination.

"... I want it"

Before a stunned Lelouch could respond, C.C pounced on him, putting both her arms around his neck and making him collide with the wall behind effectively pinning him down him and passionately kissed him.

It seems even immortal witches need air because after a long and passionate kiss she backed down, the playful smirk returning to her features as she stared into his eyes.

For a few moments the only thing that could be heard where their ragged breaths echoing through the room.

Without warning, C.C slowly raised her head to his ear having to tiptoe to reach it, and whispered rather husky and with a small purr.

"And I don't like sharing"

She backed down distancing herself from Lelouch, nonetheless, her arms never left his neck. They were interrupted by Lelouch's phone, that C.C grabbed and answered before Lelouch could.

"Hello" she said innocently.

from the phone Shirley's voice could be heard, it had a worried tone, obviously because an unknown girl just answered her Lulu's phone "Hello?, is Lulu there? could you pass him through?" C.C had to hold a snicker at Lelouch's nickname.

A devious smile could be seen in C.C lips "mmmm…" she looked at the pinned a flustered teen who she still had an arm wrapped "I'm afraid he is indisposed" she finished.

Shirley was starting to panic now "then could you relay a message to him please?"

"Depends on the message" C.C answered ignoring Lelouch's petitioned to have his phone back.

"Fine, could you tell him to pick me up at 8:00 to go to the movies" said an uneasy Shirley.

"I'm afraid he is not going to be able to go" C.C answered casually.

"WHAT!? why not?" now Shirley was panicked.

C.C's smile became broader.

"Because he is taking me to Pizza Hut".

She said before hanging up.

* * *

**So, here it is, hope you liked it and that C.C and others weren't to OOC.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**If you guys want this to become a two shot, tell me, maybe I can do another chapter where Shirley goes to Pizza Hut to, uninvited of course, so if you want another chapter just tell me.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after a long time, here is the second chapters for those who asked for it, sorry it took so long but I have school work and other fics.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and if the characters are too OOC.**

* * *

Shirley tried her best to calm down, she was having a hard time with that. You may have guessed why, after all she was looking forward to her "date" with Lulu. Unfortunately, fate was not on her side as a mysterious picked up the phone and cancelled her date with him.

Well at least she liked to think of it as a date.

She was alarmed when the girl answered, who was she? Was she Lulu's… girlfriend?

Her heart churned and turned before finally clenching and falling to the pit of her stomach with an audible 'plop'.She couldn't be his girlfriend, right? She would have known, he would have told her, she was one of his best friends right? She would have noticed if he suddenly got a girlfriend, right?He knew her, he trusted her, he told her everything, right?

He loved her, right?

Tears started to well in her eyes, had she been too late? Should she have been more aggressive? Did he fell for someone else? Someone who wasn't her?

She quickly suppressed the surge of jealousy that exploded within her at this thoughts, narrowly avoiding to kill an innocent bystander. Oh, yes she was angry, everyone who passed through the hall quickly got out of her way after seeing her face, careful not to encourage her wrath.

With long and powerful strides she walked at a brisk pace to the only one that could shed some light over this.

Milly.

The only person than knew Lulu better than Nunnally and her greatest support in trying to confess her feeling for Lulu. She would know what to do, or who the girl was and this questions needed to be resolved stat.

She found her chatting with Rivalz, well, more like she was walking around with Rivalz behind carrying all his and her stuff.

Once Milly saw her, she waved at her enthusiastically "Shirley, did you ask L-"

Before she could finish, Shirley clamped her hand over her mouth and dragged her away from Rivalz and into an isolated corner.

Once they were there she allowed Milly to speak. Milly seeing her friends expressing asked worriedly "what's up Shirley,did he reject you?".

Shirley shook her head "no, he did want to come with me to the movies" said Shirley with slightly hurried tone.

"Then why the long face, you should be happy!" responded Milly cheerily "now go out there and enjoy yourself!" she ordered Shirley while pointing at the door.

Shirley lowered her head in sadness "I can't" she said barely above a whisper.

Milly looked at her with curious eyes "Why?"

"I think Lulu has a girlfriend" she said, strength returning to her voice.

"WHAT!? no, that's impossible I would have noticed" screamed Milly in shock.

"That's what I thought, until that girl answered his phone and cancelled our date!" replied Shirley walling her arms in the air.

"What girl?" asked a serious Milly.

"I don't know, all I know is that I called Lulu to set the hour for our date, next thing I know a girl answers and cancels our date because he is going to take her to Pizza Hut" said Shirley in anger and almost pulling her hair out.

"Sneaky Lelouch" muttered Milly turning around and putting her hand on her lower lip in thought. "Pizza Hut you say, good, which Pizza Hut?" asked Milly turning to face Shirley.

"She didn't say" said Shirley with barely contained rage.

Milly snapped her fingers "very well then, assemble the troops!, tell them that whoever finds the. vice-president gets priority on funding, tell them to search every Pizza Hut in the Tokyo Settlement" she screamed at Rivalz who eagerly nodded. She turned to Shirley and said with a devious tone "come on Shirley, we are going hunting

* * *

Lelouch walked towards Pizza Hut with a green haired witch latched to his arm with her head in his shoulder.

He reflected on what had happened since C.C's confession, how she confiscated his phone to prevent Shirley from being a nuisance, how she quickly dragged him through the door towards the Pizza Hut.

But most of all he thought on how their relationship had changed. He quickly reached a conclusion, absolutely nothing, and honestly he liked it like that. Truthfully he would shoot himself if C.C suddenly became a teeny and lovestruck girl who peppered him with kisses and fluffy stuff and drama and all that shit.

A fact that C.C seemed to notice, since the first thing she did once they were outside he called him Lulu and acted like a girl who had just met the love of his life. It almost gave Lelouch a heart attack, of course once the horror was shown on his face C.C proceed to smile that smug smirk of hers.

This actually made him smile as well, it assured him that even though they were closer, they were still the same.

She tugged his arm, indicating the way towards her favourite Pizza Hut. Soon they were outside the recognisable building. They entered only to see the managers face light up with recognition.

"Ah, miss C.C is good to finally meet you, our delivery boy has told us a lot about you!" said the manager with a friendly tone "come on let me find you a suitable table".

They followed him to the table "someone will be right up to take your order".

Once the manager was gone Lelouch asked C.C "You now the delivery boy?" he asked with curiosity and maybe just maybe a hint of jealousy.

"Why Lelouch? jealous?" asked the green haired beauty coyly.

Lelouch scoffed "never in a million years witch"

Neither of them noticed the blond and oranged haired girl outside the Pizza Hut, but they noticed them.

Meanwhile on the table, Lelouch and C.C were ordering some nice pizza. "We'll have a large pepperoni one please" said Lelouch.

C.C scoffed which made Lelouch turn at her with a murderous gaze "what?, that's enough for both of us"

"Speak for yourself boy" he turned towards the nervous employe "we'll have two large pepperoni and-"

"C.C, I think tha-" Lelouch interrupted her and received the same treatment from her.

"Shut up and let the grown ups talk Lelouch" she turned back to the poor employe and said "Ok where was I? ah yes, two large pepperoni and one medium pepperoni please" the employe nodded and went to place the order.

"C.C I'm not going to finish a whole medium pizza by myself" Lelouch said slightly annoyed, but inside he was enjoying himself.

"Exactly!; more for me" replied C.C casually.

"You are the most selfish person I have ever met" said Lelouch with a sigh.

"This coming from the guy who is starting a rebellion just because he has daddy issues" she simply stated.

"C.C-" he started, however he was interrupted.

"LULU!"

'_Shit' _thought both Lelouch and C.C.

They turned around to see a horror-stricken Shirley and Milly with an amused expression on her face.

"Hello Milly" he turned at Shirley and nodded "Shirley" a blush could be seen spreading through her face.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel our night out…"

'_Oh don't worry Lulu, it wasn't you it was that bitch'_

"...but as you can see I had an urgent matter to attend too"

"Don't worry Lulu, besides I have other plans as well" said Shirley trying to sound cheerful "but how rude of me, may I ask who is your friend" '_but more importantly what is she to you' _she said stressing the word friend and looking at C.C.

Lelouch was going to answer bu C.C bet him to it "he made a very important promise about our future together".

'_Damn her!'_ thought Lelouch.

Shirley jumped back, horrified "what do you mean like marriage!?".

Lelouch sighed in defeat, he saw only one way out of this "No Shirley, she's only joking she is my… my… my _girlfriend_" the word felt wrong to him, alien to him, he couldn't explain why but he felt it.

A satisfied smirk appeared on C.C smirk, a realization suddenly hits Lelouch like a ton of bricks, she didn't say that to annoy him, she wanted him to call her his girlfriend in front of Shirley.

This seemed to calm Shirley somewhat… until she realized that he said girlfriend.

Suddenly Milly spoke up "Oh so this is a date, why don't we make it a double date now" she said slapping Shirley's ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Madam President!" screamed Shirley.

"Sure, why not the more the merrier" said C.C before Lelouch could say anything.

Milly and Shirley took their seats, Shirley made sure to be seated next to Lelouch.

Just then the pizza arrived, it was being carried by a different employee.

"Oh hi C.C" he said cheerfully, he was obviously the delivery boy "Oh you must be her boyfriend, you must really love her to give her your credit cards, I mean she is 50% of our sales I mean wow… where do you get so much money, we even had to hire an extra cook to take C.C's orders, anyway here is your pizza enjoy" whit that he walked away leaving a fuming Shirley.

"You give her your credit card!?" screeched Shirley.

"Not only that, I sleep everyday with only his shirt on… in his bed" answered C.C in place of Lelouch.

Shirley looked like she was going to choke, to alleviate the pain she reached for a slice in one of the large pizza, obviously the one closer to Lelouch, only to have her hand smacked away by C.C.

"That's mine".

Shirley didn't know if she was referring to the pizza or Lelouch.

I seemed both as she grabbed both the large pizzas and monopolised on them. Of course her Lulu being a gentleman offered her and Milly a slice from his medium pizza.

The rest of the evening was spent with Shirley trying by any means necessary to get Lelouch attention while C.C blocked her and reminded her who he belonged to. Milly was just watching in amusements and bewilderment how C.C ate slice of pizza after slice of pizza.

Finally Lelouch and C.C excused themselves leaving behind a distressed Shirley and a bemused Milly.

"I'm afraid we have to go" said Lelouch

"Don't worry" said Shirley "and maybe we can go to the movies tomorrow"

Lelouch was about to accept when C.C jumped in,

"Sorry he can't go tomorrow either"

"Why?" asked Shirley with a bit of hostility.

"He is taking me to Pizza Hut again".

* * *

Lelouch walked with C.C through a park, he had now idea how he got there but he quickly found himself sitting on a bench with C.C's head on his shoulder.

They stayed there in silence for a few long moments.

"Lelouch…" came C.C voice, it was different from her usual tone, it had a sense of importance, of seriousness, of urgency.

"Yes?" he asked, curious as of what the witch wanted.

"May I ask you something?"

Lelouch found himself worried, this was not how the witch usually acted "of course".

There was a few long seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"At the restaurant" she started "when you said I was your girlfriend you didn't sound very convinced, like you didn't mean it, why? what am I to you?"

They both unconsciously tensed at her question, this was the moment of truth, depending in his answer it would change everything.

Finally after some thinking Lelouch gave her his answer.

"I think girlfriend is a term that does not cover the meaning of our relationship to its fullest, it's too mundane, to ordinary, it doesn't define what we are".

"Then what are we?" she asked, daring him to take the last step in this treacherous road they have been walking since that moment in his room.

He could feel C.C's death grip on him, he turned to face her, her head was no longer on his shoulder, rather she had her chin there. She stared at him with those eyes, demanding an answer.

"You are a witch... and I'm your warlock" he said as he moved in closer kissing her softly on the lips. The kiss even though it was slower and gentler had more passion, devotion and love that their previous kiss.

After a few moments he pulled back.

"And I will stay with you forever".

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This goes to Sweetatoo, who's stories I love and for the review he/she left me, I assumed he/she wanted another chapter**

**So this was supposed to be an author note telling you guys that this story will be continued, but I thought what the hell, let's write this small chapter to tell them instead of puting a dull and boring AN.  
**

**I don't know where this fic is going, I have no ending planed, nothing, I'm basically winging it and writing whatever demented shit appears in my brain, so you can expect this to be more humorous and less serious than my other fics. **

* * *

"Shirley put that rock down" said a facepalming Milly.

"BUT SHE IS KISSING LULU!" screamed Shirley, enraged.

"Still, that's no reason to throw a rock at her head" Milly tried to reason with her.

"But… but...you've always said that all is fair in love and war" said Shirley, trying to convince herself more than Milly.

"Yes, but also in love and war you have to accept when you've lost" said Milly in a soft tone and comforting tone. She pointed at the kissing couple "look at them… they are stupidly in love… I'm sorry Shirley you've lost, you'll just have to wait it out" he finished looking at her friend with concern.

Shirley seemed to hesitate before letting the rock fall to the ground.

"Ok" she said devoid of emotion.

She walked away, leaving Milly alone with the couple in the distance.

Misty blue eyes watched the couple kiss, a bitter smile played on the beautiful face before the head shook, dissipating the thoughts that were plaguing that mind.

The Ashford heir hugged herself and turned around following her friend.

'_Huh… maybe I'll have to wait it out as well...Lelouch'_

* * *

Kallen was seated in the student council room sorting through some papers the president gave to her. She was bored, really bored and sick of this façade she had to put on every day. She wanted to go back to the Black Knights HQ with Zero.

A dreamy smile spread across her lips as that thought crossed her mind.

A scowl appeared in her face '_but if the rumors are true then he is with that witch' _a surge of powerful jealousy gripped her, making her lose her façade for the slightest of moments as she gripped the pen with a dead grip and breaking it.

She was brought out of her thinking when Shirley stormed through the door, she looked angry, no not angry, furious.

"Something wrong Shirley?" she asked meekly.

"YES!" she screamed startling Kallen.

"Lulu has a girlfriend" she said.

'_Oh, that guy'_ thought Kallen quickly losing interest.

"He is dating this green-haired, annoying and selfish twat" Shirley spat before sitting on a chair and bonking her head against the table.

Kallen's eyes widened as her interest peaked, she knew someone who matched that description.

'_Could it be?... no' _thought Kallen connecting the dots.

Naturally she reached the most logical conclusion.

'_She is cheating on Zero!'_

Or as far as jealous-seventeen-year-old-girl-logic could get you.

'_I have to tell him'_ she thought frantically.

"Sorry Shirley I have to go, see you later" she said picking up her stuff and making it towards the door.

Shirley with her head still buried in the table said nothing.

As Kallen was making her way out she ran into Milly, who was carrying the biggest cup of ice cream she had ever seen.

"Whoa!, where are you going is such a hurry?" said Milly.

"Sorry no time. Talk to you later" responded Kallen.

Milly only shrugged at Kallen's strange behaviour and proceeded to go to the student's council room. There she found Shirley sulking.

"This will cheer you up!" said Milly slamming the giant cup of ice cream in the table and handing Shirley a spoon.

After a while of seeing Shirley eat ice-cream like a robot, Milly grabbed an extra spoon and started digging in, she needed some ice cream too.

* * *

**Awesome, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
